


Inverted Fate |Extras|

by Joshy_37



Series: Inverted Fate [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Deleted Scenes, Gen, extra scenes, hero!Riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshy_37/pseuds/Joshy_37
Summary: Collection of extra scenes or deleted things of my Kingdom Heart's Role Swap fanfic: Inverted Fate.





	1. What you wish the most |extra scene| : Jamine and Kairi.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jasmine finds a mysterious girl on the street.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jasmine finds a mysterious girl on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra scene from the "chapter 9: What you wish the most" of Inverted Fate.

She wasn’t sure about how long had it been since the trio left the house, but she was already frustrated by it. With Jafar after her head, it was better for Jasmine to stay here, in a safe place where neither the vizier of the heartless would find her. She understood that. 

But it didn’t take away the fact that he didn’t like it the idea of being the damsel in distress. 

If only she had a way to help them, to give more information to Riku. To protect Aladdin from Jaffar. But the things weren’t in her favor and all because the vizier believed her part of the ‘Royalty of Hearts’. 

“Hello” she heard a voice outside, slow because of the distance between them “Is someone here?” It didn’t sound like Jafar or the witch that accompanied him. It was a girl. 

Jasmine peeked through the hole on the wall and in the Main street she saw a girl walking through it. Her hair was red and her skin really pale. She seemed confused, lost and helpless. 

The princess couldn’t help but feel worried about that girl's well being. The heartless weren’t around but at the moment they came back that girl would be in serious problems. And despite the danger in wich herself was, Jasmine felt that she had to do something to help this unknown girl. 

When the redhead step under the hole, Jasmine threw a little debris on the street with the caution of not harming the girl but calling her attention to where she was. 

The girl looked up and saw Jasmine beckoning her to climb. 

She obeyed and after a few indications, she reached to the rope in the entry. Jasmine helped her to step up, glad that none heartless had found them already. 

“Thank you” said the redhead, with a low voice. 

The girl seemed disturbed and was shaking a little. Jasmine wondered what kind of things she had to been through before coming here. 

“I’m Jasmine” she introduced herself, trying to start a conversation “And you are?” 

The girl looked at her, still shaking and with an expression she couldn’t read. 

“Kairi” she said, with doubt on her tone “My name is Kairi” she repeated, with a little more confidence. 

“So, Kairi. Why you were out there?” asked Jasmine “Is too dangerous.” 

“I was… looking for my friends” Kairi replied, playing with her hands a little “They… disappear when the heartless attacked” 

“Oh, poor thing” lamented the princess, petting softly Kairi’s head trying to comfort her.

Although she barely knew this girl, Jasmine wanted to help her. Probably was that what made Jafar suspect of her as part of the Royalty of heart, that selfless kindness it only could come from someone with a pure heart. Or at least that’s what someone so selfish as Jafar could think. 

“I have some friends, you know? They are helping to find a friend.” explained Jasmine, smiling at the girl trying to calm her “When they come back we can ask them to find your friends too. Their names are Riku, Donald and Goofy” 

“Riku?” asked Kairi, surprised “He is here?” 

“Yes?” replied Jasmine, a little confused “You know him? He is one of the friends you’re looking for?” kept questioning. Riku didn’t mentioned be looking for friends but maybe he didn’t have time to do it or worst, he didn’t know they were in trouble. 

“He… is a dear friend, but…” Kairi paused, she was shaking again and was unable to look at Jasmine, avoiding her gaze as much she could “It would be more correct to say that we used to be friends” 

“Why?” asked Jasmine, more and more confounded by the situation “Riku seems like a good guy, why you two are not friends anymore?” 

“That’s the thing. Riku is a good person, and you’re a good person too” Kairi stood up with a somber look, walking slowly to the middle of the room “And unlike you two, I’m a bad person” 

With a small hand movement, she made appear a black gate behind her. From it came a voice that Jasmine wished never hear again but there it was. 

“I am pleasantly surprised, this was faster than I expected” praised Jafar before giggling a little “Now I see why Maleficent has her expectations on you. You’re a true Wolf in sheep clothes, Kairi” 

Instead of feeling proud of it, Kairi kept silence, without look at anyone. Jasmine quickly guessed why was it. She didn’t want to do this. 

Jasmine tried to run away, but a group of heartless blocked the exit. There was no escape and Riku, Donald and Goofy didn’t seem to be on the way. 

So she didn’t have other option aside to face Jafar, with a courage that she didn’t really have. 

“Princess Jasmine, allow us to bring you back to your home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This was planned as a part of the actual chapter but while I was working on it I tough that it would be better if were a kind of extra scene, you know, for the suspense.   
-This scene was planned to be between the quicksands scene and the carpet one.   
\- I don't know how regularly this thing will be updated. Probably almost never, tough. Anyway, this exists.


	2. Touching The Sky | Extra Scene | : Determination and Resolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast is determined to save Belle.  
And someone admires his Resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra scene from the chapter 13: Touching The Sky. (Take this like a Preview.)

Alone in the room, looking at that beautiful and cursed rose inside the glass capsule, the beast let his thoughts navigate to that moment, over and over again. The moment when Belle, his beloved Belle, was taken away without he could do anything to save her. 

He was angry, angry with himself for fail to her. Angry with this world for keep going without her. 

He felt inside his chest the rage and the determination. If only he had a way to go and save her, he would do it without thinking twice. 

And that determination and resolution didn’t go unnoticed by the man hiding in the shadows. 

“Poor Beast.” The mysterious man said, revealing his presence “I really pity you.” 

“Who are you?!” Beast asked, ready to attack. “How did you come here?” 

“I will not harm you, unless you attack first.” The man calmly said, like a warning. As he said this, a Keyblade materialized on his hand, Beast recognized the weapon from that boy Riku, and recalling his short battle against him, he wisely decided to not provoke this man. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“You’re not the only one who lost his loved ones cause of the darkness, you know?” The mysterious man commented. “I understand your pain, the darkness stole from me what I loved most too.” 

“Don’t tell me your life” Beast interrupted, with a boring snort. 

“But I’m too old to fight myself.” The man ignored him, and keep talking. “But you are young and strong, and most important. Determined.” 

That said, the man extended his hand, opening a dark gate, like the one the witch used to scape from the castle, when she kidnapped Belle. 

“On the other side is the world where your beloved is kept captive” The man informed. “If you want to save her, you can go. But don’t worry, you’ll be not alone”

There was not even one second of hesitation before Beast ran towards the dark corridor. He didn’t even stop to think in the possibility of this to be a trap, he was lucky that it wasn’t, the mysterious man thought, watching him disappear in the darkness. 

Not with that done, he decided to look for Riku. He had the feeling that now, more than ever, the kid would need his help. 

And he wouldn’t fail him. 

No like he did to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm still working on the actual chapter 13, to end it I just need to end the battle against Captain Hoock and other three scenes. I hope to have to chapter ready this weekend or on Monday, as much.  
\- This mysterious man is the same that helped Riku in Deep Jungle. Are we gonna know his identity someday? Time will tell.


End file.
